digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hououmon
Hououmon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological . It is a holy Digimon that possesses four wings that shine gold. It is the head of all Bird Digimon, and is said to be the one that presides over Holy-species Digimon. While Magnadramon is the ultimate form of Beast Digimon, Hououmon is the ultimate form of Bird Digimon. It wears Holy Rings around its ankles, and it is understood that the power possessed by Hououmon is unfathomable. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Tamers A Hououmon is among the Mega Digimon who appear to help the Digimon Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon World Phoenixmon is an Ultimate-level Vaccine Digimon that is active from 4 AM to 7 PM. It can digivolve from Airdramon, Angemon, Birdramon, Kokatorimon, or Unimon. In order to digivolve to Phoenixmon, your Digimon must meet any three of the following requirements: have at least 4000 HP, 4000 MP, 400 Speed, and 600 Brain, have a maximum of 3 care mistakes, have 25-35 Weight, or meet either of the bonus conditions, which are having 100% discipline, winning 0 battles, and knowing at least 40 techniques. The Red Ruby can also be used to digivolve any Champion Digimon to Phoenixmon. There is a 10% chance that a Kokatorimon will digivolve to Hououmon if it dies in battle or passes out due to sickness. Digimon World 2 Phoenixmon digivolves from Raidramon, AeroVeedramon and Garudamon. Her speciality is Nature and her special assist, Crimson Flare, allows to revive KO'd ally Digimon in battle. Digimon Digital Card Battle Phoenixmon is the second opponent in Flame City's Battle Arena. She uses the "Big Red Sky" Deck. The Phoenixmon card is #003 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1320 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Crimson Flame": inflicts 750 damage. * "Crimson Flare": inflicts 560 damage. * "Life Force": inflicts 200 damage, and recovers HP equal to the damage inflicted. Its support effect is "Digimon KO'd in battle revives with 500 HP. Battle is still lost." Digimon World 3 Phoenixmon is obtainable by raising any partner Digimon's Rosemon form to lvl. 99. It's the only playable digimon with only healing techniques. Its special technique revives all fallen partner digimons and fully heals them, but doesn't affect any living partner digimon. Its also available through the DNA Digivolution of Taomon and MagnaAngemon as well, using a technique that restores player's partner digimons to their best condition (in PAL version, all allies have their defense increased). Phoenixmon is also available as a Red Mega Card with 49/48. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World DS Hououmon digivolves from Garudamon if above Lv. 39+ and Bird EXP 10000+. Hououmon also appears at the Sky Palace. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Phoenixmon is #306, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 325 HP, 352 MP, 171 Attack, 141 Defense, 167 Spirit, 141 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Nimbus, Flame Aura, and HealingWave traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Phoenixmon digivolves from Deramon. In order to digivolve to Phoenixmon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 11,000 Holy experience and 11,000 Bird experience. Phoenixmon can be hatched from the Rainbow Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Hououmon is #207, and is a Mega-level, MP-type, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Death Barrier, Dodge Dance, 7 Lucky Gods, and Healing Wave traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Task Canyon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Hououmon. Hououmon digivolves from Garudamon and can digivolve into Zhuqiaomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Hououmon, your Digimon must be at least level 43 with 150 attack, 170 speed, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Hououmon. It can be hatched from the Rainbow DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon World Championship Hououmon digivolves from Angewomon, MagnaAngemon or Garudamon with 40 Bird AP and 1 egg revert. Digimon Masters Hououmon can be ridden. Digimon World -Next 0rder- Phoenixmon digivolves from Garudamon, Agunimon or Taomon (Silver) by getting at least 7 key points of the following: 8000 HP, 9000 MP, 1800 Wisdom, 1600 Speed, under 44 weight, 1 or less Training Failures, 90 Bonds and 75 Discipline. Garudamon provides an additional key point as the Key Digimon. Attacks *'Star-Light Explosion': Solemnly flaps its four wings, causing it to rain golden grains that are said to purify all of the wickedness of those who suffer this technique. *'Crimson Flame' (Crimson Flare) Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Holy Beast Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon